1. Field
This relates to a block for building a figure.
2. Background
Building blocks may be connected to each other to build a figure, such as, for example, a toy, separated from each other to disassemble such a figure/toy, and re-connected in a different arrangement to build a different figure/toy. Improvements in the devices that connect building blocks would be advantageous.